


Desire Granted

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [51]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gondor, Minas Tirith, Post-War of the Ring, Reunion, Romance, Third Age, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen meets her bridegroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire Granted

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2009: Nominee – Genres: Romance: Drabbles

Ignoring the host of people about them, Arwen speedily crossed the field towards Aragorn waiting at the Great Gate, winged crown and kingly raiment proclaiming his station finally achieved.

She closed the remaining distance more slowly, head held high, aware solely of him.

No heirlooms, no rich adornments could have eclipsed the light about him, or the joy and love shining in his eyes, and which she knew were mirrored in her own.

She laid one hand against his cheek, the other above his heart.

No words were needed as he sighed, leaned into her touch, and embraced her firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> \- “And who then shall govern Gondor and those who look to this City as to their queen, if my desire be not granted?” (RotK, The Steward and the King)  
> \- “Tall as the sea-kings of old, he stood above all that were near; ancient of days he seemed and yet in the flower of manhood; and wisdom sat upon his brow, and strength and healing were in his hands, and a light was about him.” (ibid.)
> 
>  
> 
> _15.09.07 B-drabble for Linda Hoyland, who requested a drabble featuring Aragorn, especially as King, and mentioned Arwen as one of her other favourite characters. Could be regarded as a prequel to[“And Thought How Blessed He Was“](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5027260)._


End file.
